Post-Brawl Repairs
29th September 2011 Back To 2011 Logs Streetwise First Aid Hot Spot Shark Sideswipe NPanaCea (Repair Depot, Iacon) --- The repair bay is fairly quiet compared to the orns past, the emergency wing thankfully vacant, but there's still frequent enough traffic and vistors of those still being cared for. It's hard to believe to just the passing bot that so much took place here, ultimatly bringing to a close recent events. After last nights punch up at the Red Guardian, Sideswipe's still worst for ware. Prime might of told him to go see Ratchet but just because the red mech can /see/ the medic, doesn't mean he's going to make himself noticed. The medbay has been fairly busy and he's set himself aside, out of the way, hoping to not attract any kind of attention. Ratchet's not here anyway, so he sits back and relaxes in that knowledge. Striding in was freshly washed Streetwise. Vacant of any symbol of allegiance he moved quite casually, as though this had happened a dozen times before. And in fact, it had. He carried an electronic book in one hand, and as the bright red blotch of shiny-but-battered paint catches his optics on his way to the ICU, he pauses to look over "... Sideswipe? What happened? You look like sl... like well, you got into a bad fight." Being bright red, it really shouldn't be a surprise when Sideswipe hears his name. Then again he's still in a lot of pain and discomfort, that dent feeling like it actually was pushing at his spark chamber. Quickly shaking off the though, he grins, lopsided as always, and hopes Streetwise won't ask too many questions. "Hey Streetwise," Sits up straighter from his bench against the wall "Yeah I know. Wouldn't call it 'bad' though. Wasn't bad." For a minibot. Primus, he can't believe he almost lost to a /minibot./ "What you doing down here?" "It looked rough. I had to leave, was this from the bar fight? " then he glances down to the pad in his hand "Oh. I was visiting my brother to see how he's doing. Brought a book along to read in case he was sleeping. Did you want to come too?" First Aid is only recharging lightly, and the voices further outside in the medbay are enough to wake him up, although it takes a few kliks for him to really boot up completely. He sits up on the berth, looking around. "Streetwise, hi!" He says happily, spotting his brother, talking to a red mech he doesn't know- who doesn't look like he should really be anywhere but on a berth. He frowns. For a moment Sideswipe considers lying but if Streetwise saw him fighting last night, lying might be a waste of thinking energy. That lack of energy is evident in his voice. "Yeah. It looks bad but," He laughs, shrugging as though he was fine. Really shouldn't of though. That hurt, Pit. Another voice makes him lean forward and see where it came from, smiling at First Aid. Wow, he looks like a different mech! "Yeah sure. Long as you think I won't scare him back into stasis." Too soon, maybe? Honestly though, his faceplates probably look like a shuttle fell on them. "Turning that way as well, Streetwise waves "Hey! you can see! And nah, he's tough. He IS my brother. Come on then." he notes, offering Sideswipe a hand up. "I'll be right over First Aid!" Hot Spot arrives to see First Aid, not knowing there would be others around. Having heard voices on his approach, he peers cautiously around the door, just in case Ratchet's there and busy and doesn't want to be disturbed. Having bots to talk to is kind of making Sideswipe feel better, so he stands whilst simultaniously waving off Streetwise's help. "I'm good, thanks." Without waiting around he goes through to First Aid and can;t help but look him up and down now that he's bothered to look. Okay, maybe not a new mech but still looking better than when he was on the back of Robustus's alt. Nodding in acceptance of the handwaving, Streetwise walks over with him to First Aid. He turns, smiling as Hot Spot came in "Hey Hot Spot! Good timing." he calls over as he steps up next to First Aids' table "Feeling better? I wasn't sure if you were going to be awake or not." "Hi Hot Spot," First Aid smiles at his brother. "Come on in, it's fine." He glances back at Streetwise. "Yes, thanks- I feel much better, I'm sorry I was recharging before you came back the other day. Who's your friend?" He eyes the red frontliner (and his dent) seriously. "You shouldn't be walking around with that- has NPanaCea or Ratchet looked at it yet?" Hot Spot smiles and heads on in. "I was going to ask the same thing," he says, giving Sideswipe a friendly smile. He pauses to pat Streetwise on the shoulder and sits down next to Aid. "Your repairs are coming on," he comments. "What is this, we having a party?" Sideswipe jokes, before noticing the similar builds. More like family reunion, he corrects himself. Now he's being noticed, he thinks he really should try and clean himself up. Not bothered by what the others think, he takes a rag from subspace and tries to rub the dried purple off his faceplates. At least, he thinks it's still there. It could just be dents- "'Course, I'm just not on the top of their prorities right now." An easy grin, "You three sound like a three-helmed Prowl!" Nightmares shadow him with that thought. "Seriously, right now, all of Iacon just wants /you/ to get better." Idicating with a tip of his helm to First aid, fixing him with a 'don't give me slag right now when you're the one on the med-berth' kinda look. "This is Sideswipe. Met him a few days ago while playing cyberchess with Tiny." explains Streetwise to the red mech. He pauses at First Aids' question to the mech, instead looking to the hand patting his shoulder. He himself stayed standing for now, clutching the ebook in his hands "Sideswipe, this is Hot Spot, and First Aid, two of my brothers." he paused, glancing towars the door a moment, before smiling a little wider. He offers Sideswipe a cleaning cloth, chortling at the last comment. "Pleased to meet you," Hot Spot says to Sideswipe. He tries not to look too hard at the damage. He hasn't heard the rumours, and assumes that Sideswipe's seen some enemy action recently, and is therefore a hero and Hot Spot shouldn't bother him about it. "Nice to meet you, Sideswipe, but really, you should get that looked at." First Aid firmly squashes the urge to go and retrieve the portable scanner from where it's sitting on a counter at the back of the room and scan Sideswipe, there's nothing he can do about the damage right now and he's supposed to be focusing on getting well himself. Really. "Wow. I only have one brother and that's bad enough." Sideswipe leans in closer to Hot Spot, mockingly whispering to him in response, "I'm being seriously, how do you put up with these mechs?" But he's grinning and he knows everybot heard. It's also his way of shrugging off the uncomfortable feeling of, well, others being concerned about him that aren't Sunstreaker. Plus, he really doesn't want to see Ratchet. Shark hears some chatter going on in the repair bay, which means visitors for First Aid.. so he'll just peek in here to see what's going on and who's in there. He stands at the doorway, watching all casual like. Chortling again at Sideswipe, Streetwise shakes his head as he points at First Aid "He'll get it looked at in time. I'll follow him around until he does once I'm done here." he promises, grinning widely at Sideswipe with a wink. He then focuses on First Aid again "Oh. I finished this novel. Its detective but it has a lot of medical stuff in it to solve the crime. Thought you'd like it now." Hot Spot gives Sideswipe another pleasant, if shy, smile, as he understand the only joking part, but hasn't got a clue how to reply. Banter just isn't him. "I've got a breem or two before I need to be back with my instructor," he says to Aid. "Is there anything I can get you?" Oh brilliant! "Fraggin' great! I should of ran before you saw me, Streetwise! I hate you, haha!" Sideswipe crosses his arms over his battered chest and tries to hide the wince the pains causes him. Again, the red frontliner is covering his backside with humour. It's not like he can just up and leave, knowing he'll end up running into Prowl at some point. The best of two evils is here. Maybe...maybe if he talks to Tiny, he can get Streetwise off his back? Hm. A plan formulates in his mind, just in case. Shark leans against the door jam, remaining quiet and casually observing. Hmm, makes you wonder what he could possibly gain from it... First Aid smiles. "Thanks, Streetwise- I look forward to reading it." First Aid says. He smiles at Hot Spot as he comes over. "Maybe you could go see if Ratchet or NPanaCea can come look at Sideswipe? I think NPanaCea's on shift right now." He spots Shark in the doorway and offers him a smile as well. A wave goes towards Shark from Streetwises' delicate hand. The other puts the datapad down beside First Aids' berth on the table there for him to read later. "Joining us, Shark?" he nods and glances about "I think I saw her dissapear into the office there." Hot Spot nods and wanders off to attempt to find Ratchet or the nurse. He nods to Shark as he goes past. Shark offers a nod to them all, "Oh I think you got enough bodies over there to keep you company. Besides unless I am injured or immediately related to someone in here, I do believe Ratchet would throw stuff at me for being in there. So I'll stand right here, nicely out of the way." a flash of a toothy grin given, "Besides, I was considering given the front liner there a hard time for whatever happened in the Red Guardian. Rumors are going around about it already." another wider toothy grin now, "But I don't want Prime chewing my head fin off so I'll let that be." Hot Spot finds NPanaCea in the supply closet, and relays First Aid's message about Sideswipe needing to be looked at. As such, he completely misses what Shark says about the brawl in the Red Guardian. When he comes back in, he resumes his former position about as close to First Aid as he can get without actually climbing on the berth. "She's on her way," he says. Sideswipe has a choice. Run now and risk Prowl, hide somewhere and play an elaborate game of hide and seek or just stay put and admit he's more damaged than he can deny. Shark's sudden appearance, at least to Sideswipe, makes him think again about his choice. He moves over to Shark quickly, trying not to look suspicious. "You want to go somewhere private and talk about it, then? 'Cause I don't really want to stick around here either." Not with a medic incoming. Sideswipe's honestly not worried about whatever Shark has to say to him, he just wants out. Streetwises' optics follow Sideswipe, not missing a moment. HE grinned a little bit to First Aid and moved to walk a few paces behind him the entire way, folding his arms meaningfully. He looked quite mischevious... feeling much better today than he had bee with all the troubles going on in his heart. Shark cocks his head a bit at Sideswipe and gives him a fully on toothy grin, "All right then, you /did/ ask for it." he pauses dramatically then continues, "Seriously mech what /were/ you thinking calling a minibot a Con drone or a Con pet? Then you drag your brother into it and pull a two on one? That, in my very humble opinion, is the most epic stupidity ever. And trust me I have had my share of epic stupidity to know it when I hear about it." NPanaCea hurries in from the supply room. "What's this about someone with injuries sitting around untreated?" She looks around, and her optics light on Sideswipe. "You! On a berth, /now/." She goes to pick up the portable scanner and presses a few buttons. "Primus, I thought Ratchet was exaggerating about you," She mutters. You'd think Sideswipe would be somewhat on edge because of that grin, but having lived in Kaon vorns ago, it doesn't phase him enough to make him think too much about it. Now, having thorns for optics, that's one femme he can't forget. "You're calling /me/ stupid?-" What the? Sideswipe spins around, almost smacking into Streetwise. "You're wanting to look like me, Streetwise?" Grinning, obviously joking, but it might be false considering Shark's insulting talk. However, just then all thought of starting something with either bot, in front and behind him, goes out the metaphorical airlock. "No! Hide me!" Yelps, Streetwise ducks quickly as the other mech whirls about, his smile fading a little bit "Right now I wouldnt." he quips back as he stands once more, sidestepping out of the way as N-PanaCea snaps at the red mech "Why not just go along, get fixed? You could leave SOONER then." he points out. Shark murmurs lowly, "I'd be a good mech and do as the doc bot says." A nod given to the femme medic. "And I ain't hiding your stupid backside cuz you got medic phobia or something. Should have thought about what you were going to do before you did it." NPanaCea advances on Sideswipe, clearly intending to tow him to a berth if he doesn't comply on his own. Hot Spot is only giving half an audial to anything not directly involving his team mates, and so he's mildly puzzled by what Shark says. And he's even more puzzled by Sideswipe's behaviour. "I'd do what she says," he suggests. It's rare for Sideswipe to be caught so easily but this time it's because he misjudged Sharks alligence. He didn't know the mech worked on for the enemy! Visibly deflating, having no other backup plan and seriously doubting bribery to work right now, he moves from his entrapment towards NPanaCea. Walking backwards, he fixes Shark with a glare. "You've got it all wrong. When you haven't got an audience to give you that confidence, we'll talk." Fragger. Then moves away. "Please, Sideswipe? You could hurt yourself worse." First Aid says, looking at the red mech imploringly. "There's nothing to be AFRAID of Sideswipe." note Streetwise "If you sit down and let her fix you, you can leave a LOT sooner." he points out again. Shark remarks to that comment, "I got it wrong? I'm only repeating what the rumors are saying. Also I ain't afraid of you so when you wanna talk to correct things, you better not be coming with fists balled up. I ain't going to join your punishment cuz you are ticked that you lost to a minibot." "And if you don't, you'll upset our berth-bound medic here," Hot Spot says, having decided that emotional blackmail is OK in this instance. "And that could mean it takes him longer to recover." He gives Aid a quick hug, then gives Sideswipe the kind of look that will tell him he's not entirely serious, but damn Sideswipe better do what NPanaCea says because if Aid does get upset by this there will be trouble. "OK," he says, "it's back to training for me. Take care." He nods to Streetwise. "And you comm me if you need me, any time." Briefly, he wonders what the thing is with the minibot, but decides it isn't worth being late for, and heads on out again. There must be something really wrong with him if he didn't hear Streetwise before. Sideswipe grimances to himself as he turns, seeing First Aid's look and taking on board Hot Spot's comment. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going aren't I?" Afraid, pft. He's not afraid. The Wrath of Ratchet just doesn't sound very good right now. And he's certainly not afraid of Shark! Shark's comments tear at already frayed nerves but the instance his frame readies to fight, the battered warriors spark quickly tells him he doesn't have enough strenght. "Just keep talking scrap, Shark." Dropping himself onto the berth, he barely notices Hot Spot leave. "You're not going to give Hatchet too many details, right, NPanaCea?" "I have better things to do than play sparkling monitor tattling to Ratchet, mech. Just get on the slagging berth so I can get those repairs started before you keel over and offline on me." NPanaCea puts her hands on her hips and glares at Sideswipe. Shark smirks, amused that the front liner can dish it but taking it was another matter. "Right then, I think I'm done here then." he remarks, "I got guard duty here shortly. So be seeing you." Streetwise looks satisfied, nodding as he moves back towards First Aids' table again "Do you know how much longer you'll be out? " he asks, focusing again on his brother. "I'm not doing slag all until /he/ leaves!" Sideswipe stabs a helmhorn in Shark's direction, not even finding much reason to point. As though Primus had suddenly changed His mind and was on his side again, the ignorant mech leaves. As for Streetwise, he's pretty sure he can still be counted as a friend. Yeah, Streetwise is alright. The frontliner zones out, optics wandering over Streetwise in a way that could be considered inpolite. Focus returning, he notices NPanaCea looking at him expectantly. "Huh? Oh, yeah, you were going to stab me with a lot of pointed instraments of doom and I'm going to lay here and take it. Got it." Swings himself properly up onto the berth, arms behind his helm. First Aid hugs Hot Spot back and watches as he leaves, smiling as Sideswipe climbs up on a berth across the bay. He turns to Streetwise once the other young mech returns to talk to him again, looking serious. "I don't know, Streetwise. They're- well. Ratchet is working with Wheeljack on a new hand and replacement fingers, but medics' hands are specialized, and they're not something that we keep standardized spare parts around for." There's an unreadable expression on his faceplates, tired and worried and a little bit frustrated. Shark pauses though at the mention of medic, "Oh that reminds me, who /is/ that medic the minibot was supposed to be escorting around? Anyone know? Not seen him myself so not had a chance to make myself known to him." "His name is Robustus." explains Streetwise, looking back towards Shark "He helped them rescue First Aid. Not sure what to think myself... I get an odd vibe from him." he nods at First aid "Can they put a regular hand on for now so you can at least... well, do stuff?" NPanaCea busies herself scanning Sideswipe, mutters a curse, and begins hooking him up to monitors. First Aid shakes his head. "Not without re-wiring a bunch of my sensory network processors, I'm /designed/ to have a much higher level of sensory input from my hands than most mechs are because of my function. If they just put standard hands on, I'm going to get sensor ghosts and a lot of random noise, unless the sensory network stays numbed like it has been, but that has it's own set of problems. And if they /do/ rewire it, Ratchet will just have to go back and do it /again/ once the new hands are completed." He glances at Shark. "Robustus is alright. He helped- He did what he could for me when I was ... gone." Streetwise stares at Streetwise, his optics blinking a few times as he processes this. Then he just nods simply, accepting the rather complicated sounding explanation "That... well, that is unfortunate to be honest. Wish I could do something about it myself. So... all medics have these extra sensors?" he tilts his head as he thinks on this. Shark nods to the words of both mechs, "All right then. Later." he states and heads off for his guard duty.. probably with Ironhide.. oh joy! Robustus is going to pay for this humiliation, Sideswipe thinks angrily to himself at the mention of the name. His intakes huff a bit, trying to to wince when various equipment invades his systems, if not litrally then it feels like it! First Aid's belief in Robustus ...doesn't need to be shattered. He'll keep his comments to himself for once. "What's up, docbot?" Yeah, he noticed that /look/ that most medics get. "Next time someone tells you to report to a medic, you slagging well /do/ it." NPanaCea says. "Your spark chamber is dented. You could hae slagging lost containment with another blow liek whatever did this in the first place-" she taps one finger on his plating- it makes a loud noise, but it's not hard at all- "and then whoever you were brawling with would have been facing murder charges." First Aid shrugs a bit helplessly. "Maybe? I don't know. I've never asked. Maybe people who change functions to medic have to upgrade or something, but all the medics I know's systems are built that way. It's not just the sensory networks, it's also a greater degree of fine motor control and then usually built in tools, which I didn't have yet anyway." "I understand." agrees Streetwise softly. He looks up and over as he hears N-PanaCea, optics widening as he turns to stare at Sideswipe "And you said you were FINE?" Sideswipe's not listening right now, please leave a message after the ping. "Yeah but you can fix it right? Wait, woah, murder?" Replaying what the medic just said, something serious settles over his expression. He could of offlined. Could of offlined both him and Sunstreaker, if the myth they've believed all this time is true and that when one goes, both go. "I am fine!" Sideswipe shouts back. He might not of been so fine if Prime hadn't showed up when he did though. NPanaCea glares. "Murder. You're going to stay right here on this berth and not move a tension cable until I- or Ratchet, or whoever is on shift then- come back to repair this, because you're going to have to wait at least a joor until I can get the new supplies organized and find out where the delivery mech left the spark casing alloy that we'll need to fix it. Everything back there is a slagging /mess/" She jams a thumb over her shoulder at the supply closet. Sideswipe's optics widen, his attention very quickly back on NPanaCea. "I'm stuck here?!" In his indignation, he sits up far to quickly and has to cut off a shout of pain that lances through his upper half. Instead his intakes cut off and the red mech flops back again, dentra gritted. "Alright, befor eyou say anything, point taken. Not moving." Streetwise cringes as he hears the shout of pain, and looks away with a thin line of a mouth now, optics dimming. Then he turns back and watches, brightened. To perhaps try and make Sideswipe feel better he notes "I have another book you can borrow if you want, Sideswipe." First Aid watches Sideswipe with a slightly disapproving air. NPanaCea is only trying to help, and oh, the supply closet, he could do that if he just had a way to pick things up, it wouldn't be hard work or take very long... "See that you continue not moving, then." NPanaCea says with a last look at the monitors. "Otherwise, I'll sedate you and leave you for Ratchet's tender mercies. Stay put and don't give me a reason to come back in here, and I *may* even be able to find the alloy and get you repaired before he comes back on shift, not that he pays any attention to that except when he feels like it." Streetwise glances to First Aid and notes "you too remember. " to his brother gently "you'll be up and going in no time I'm sure." First Aid gives Streetwise a mildly exasperated smile. Streetwise takes the seat Hot Spot had now, humming "Can I ask you something First Aid?" "Of course?" First Aid blinks, a little surprised. Streetwise says, "Did ratchet uh..." his voice drops "Did he ever find out why you couldnt transform?"" Rolling his helm to the side, Sideswipe tries a smile. "Thanks but I don't want to end up ruining the databook it's on." The last time he was made to read, he got so bored he tried making a house out of the datapads. Needless to say they all ended up broken. "Oh, merciful medic, what ever can I do to repay you?" Gentle laughter, trying not to move too much. Sure, laying still doesn't exactly decrease the pain but he's used to the discomfort it causes. It's far better than trying to get up again. Having not recharged since the fight, he can feel it calling. First Aid shakes his head. "He thought it was probably a software error of some sort- I think. It was a few orns back, and you were out of touch. I think he thought it might be related to the way all of our memory data was partitioned off. I ... haven't really thought about it much." Except that he had. Vortex had asked, had said he was broken, had implied the Autobots wrote him off as a defective part of the gestalt. First Aid's tanks churn. Vortex /lied/, he knew that, push it down, think about what Ratchet said. Deep vent. "You should ask him when he's in next, Streetwise, maybe he's got more ideas now." NPanaCea shouts from the supply closet. "I can HEAR you moving, Sideswipe. Mech up and power down and recharge or I'll sedate your aft." Streetwise jumps at the shouting, but can't help but smile a little bit as he looks over, offering Sideswipe a sympathetic look "... If you DO need anything, let me know okay? " he calls over, then back to First Aid, nodding "A good idea. Maybe that deep scan thing will reveal why if its done on me?" First Aid nods, not particularly trusting his tanks to stay settled if he opens his mouth, and settling back against the berth again, suddenly tired. Why is everybot shouting at him now? "Yeah, yeah. Thanks, Streetwise..." Sideswipe mutters some curse destinctly Kaonish and settles, deciding not to make a last minute break for freedom. Optics offline, he falls into recharge. Probably to nightmares about that three-headed Prowl. Streetwise tenses and looksdown at First Aid, frowning "... You gonna be okay?" he asks, suddenly concerned. "Should I let you rest?" He looks up and over at Sideswipe, relaxing a little. "You don't have to go, but I should probably recharge again." First Aid says. "Sorry." His tank is still churning. Streetwise nods "I'll stay here for a bit and read myself. " he promises, getting settled in the chair "I hope you feel better soon." First Aid leans back, offlining his optics. "Thanks Streetwise," His ventilation cycles slow as he goes back into recharge. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Streetwise's LogsCategory:First Aid's LogsCategory:Hot Spot's LogsCategory:Shark's LogsCategory:Sideswipe's Logs